I Wanted to Apologize
by Sela-Lovegood
Summary: After the incident in Bialya Wally has been asking Artemis questions about what she meant by what her father hires her to do, and it leads to an unexpected happening. Wally/Artemis. One-shot.


"So, I'm your ninja boyfriend?" -Kid Flash

**A/N: **asdfghjkl, this show has completely taken over my life! And what sucks even more is that I only have one friend who watches it and I see maybe twice a week!

I have to say that in the beginning I couldn't stand this couple, but after the last episode (the one where they lost their memories and such) I fell in love with it. I especially loved how Wally was trying to convince Artemis that he didn't know Miss M. and how he had never seen her in his life. Oh, and Robin is Robin and Dick because he still has his shades on and everything...

**Disclaimer: While I have a Young Justice comic book coming in the mail from B&N, I do not own the TV show…**

**

* * *

**

_Honestly_, she thought, desperately trying to escape the redhead who would not leave her alone, _he never gives up, does he?_

Artemis was giving it her best to get Wally off her case, but he wouldn't let it be. Ever since that had returned from Bialya and their memories had returned to them via many hours of Batman examining them, Wally had been pestering her about her family ("_Why would your dad hire you to kill somebody?_" or "_Have you ever killed anyone for him?_") and it was really starting to bug the crap out of her.

"Why can't you just answer the freakin' questions, Art? Afraid that we would kick you out or something?" Wally half shouted at her.

_Yes_, Artemis answered in her head, but did not answer out loud. She just made a scathing noise and stormed off in the other direction.

"Hey, dude," Robin called from his position on the kitchen island, "maybe you should just leave her be, you don't hear any of us trying to get anything out of her."

Wally sighed and left the room to find Artemis and maybe apologize.

No, he would apologize for being worried for her, not that he was worried, no, he was just trying to keep the team safe. Yeah, that was it.

He found the room that she was using while they were staying in the mountain and began knocking her door.

"Hey, Artemis, let me in! I just want to-" Wally stopped. He really didn't know what he wanted to do, apologize or continue the fight?

There was no answer. Wally pounded on the door this time and there was still no answer.

"Um, Wally, what are you doing?" a voice behind him asked and he spun around to become face to face with Artemis.

"I-well, um- I wanted to, uh," his train of thought suddenly decided to leave him and had no idea why he had been looking for her.

Suddenly he began rambling and found that he couldn't stop, "Oh, yeah, I wanted to ask if you were okay, because I kind of acted like a jerk out there, and Robin told me to come and find you, and then I was wondering if I should, but you know Robin and Batman having taught that stupid bat glare to him, so I decided that it was the best idea that I did, and now I think I may need to know if you're going to be okay because if you aren't okay then the team, especially Supey because you know how he is with the protectiveness has over all of us, will be after my blood, so yeah."

She looked at him for what seemed like forever and flatly said, "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."

She turned to start walking away when Wally grabbed her arm, "Hey, I'm just trying to make sure that you're okay because if you're not and you perform poorly out on the battlefield it will be all my fault!"

She pulled her arm away from him and backed him against the wall, "Listen, I don't need anyone to take care of me, I can do that all by myself, and I especially don't need anything you could do for me!"

Wally was seething at this point, "Let me tell you something, if you can't confide in anyone for any of your problems then you're probably better off not on this team! Because, honestly, I'm tired of the all the crap you won't tell us about. You say that your dad has trained you to kill people for him, and if I know those kind of people well enough, if you don't do what they ask then they will kill you! And if you can't tell me anything that may possibly protect you then maybe I don't want to try anymore. And another thing-"

Wally was cut off by hands grabbing the front of his shirt and a pair of lips on his own. He stood there, stunned, for a few seconds before he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him happily replying to her every move.

After a few moments Artemis broke it off and shoved Wally, who was grinning like mad, against the wall and smirked.

"Looks like I'm not the one who needs help." She said tapping her finger on his lips before he stormed away.

Artemis grinned and opened the door to her room, _He looked like he needed a nice, cold shower_.

* * *

**A/N:** This totally sucked, I just know it did. I feel as though Wally was extremely OOC, same with Artie. Keep in mind that this was my first YJ fic and I still have time to improve. Concrit is extremely appreciated. Oh, and this fic was based off of a picture on dA and here is the link to it (remove the spaces):

http:/ superpineapple. deviantart. com/art/ derp-derp-derp- 197502387

Listening to: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by Offspring.

Hope you all enjoyed it,

~Sela


End file.
